


sweet tooth

by kaneki_coffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Breakfast in Bed, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hanamaki's Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaneki_coffee/pseuds/kaneki_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsuhana birthday morning snuggling</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet tooth

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of my fav memer's bday~

Matsukawa woke up lazily, blinking sleepily and running a hand through his messy hair as he yawned. The morning light that streamed through the glass door of the balcony to his right was blindingly bright, flashing in his eyes at just the right angle to cause them to burn. He groaned groggily and rolled onto his side, his cheek sinking into the thin pillow beneath his head as his eyes adjusted to the light of the small room.

Hanamaki slept beside him, his long limbs sprawled across his half of the bed like a starfish, their shared sheets tangled about his legs. He was snoring slightly, his back rising and falling with every slow breath, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and Matsukawa's wrinkled shirt.

Matsukawa raised a hand to wipe away the smile that tugged at his lips, instead leaning forward to place a light kiss on Hanamaki's forehead before gingerly rolling out of bed. Hanamaki had a habit of stealing all the blankets during the night, a habit he vehemently denied despite all photographic evidence, but it made it easier for Matsukawa to rise early so he didn't really mind. Besides, it was cute. On colder nights, Hanamaki would bury himself under layers of blankets, a lump on their bed, only lured out by the promise of food or movies.

Yawning again, Matsukawa stumbled across their room to the hallway, absently scratching his bare back as he entered the kitchen. He prodded the coffee machine to life and turned to the fridge, pulling out food for breakfast. Hanamaki typically skipped breakfast despite Matsukawa's insistence that it was the most important meal of the day, so making it before he even woke up was a surefire way to get him to eat. Neither believed in wasting food and, despite any amount of complaining or sleepy glares, Hanamaki always scraped his plate clean. Today didn't need much of a big breakfast– Matsukawa thought his best friend would appreciate the haphazard pile of homemade cream puffs he had made the night before.

The coffee machine chimed quietly in completion, and Matsukawa plodded to the cabinet to pull out two large mugs. One was decorated with a Star Wars figurine, an obvious gift from Oikawa, and the other only said "World's #2 Best Friend ;))" with randomly placed clipart pictures of volleyballs. Matsukawa rolled his eyes affectionately when he read it for the umpteenth time. It had been a gift from Hanamaki a few years before they had begun dating. He had had it custom made, using a rounded font they both knew would annoy Oikawa, who had to be the pickiest graphic designer the world had ever known. His poor eye twitched every time he saw it, which was just another great reason to keep it. 

Pouring the mugs full of coffee, he sipped at his Star Wars mug as he carefully measured out sugar and milk for the other, stirring it until the dark earthy brown color turned creamy. He glanced hurriedly at his reflection in the microwave door to tame his wild hair before he piled the sweets and the mugs onto a dish tray and padded back to the bedroom.

"Hiro," he sung in a whisper, swinging the door open wider with his hip. Hanamaki had rolled onto his side while he slept, curled into Matsukawa's place, seeking his missing warmth. "Takahiro, it's time to wake up," Matsukawa tried again, stepping closer and sticking the tray of food in his face to waft the scent.

Hanamaki groaned, his hand groping wildly around his legs in search of blankets to pull over his head. It was a failed attempt and he finally gave up with another groan, simply pitching forward so his face was hidden in Matsukawa's pillow.

"Hiro, you're sleeping in my drool."

Hanamaki shot upright, eyelids fluttering quickly as his mind scrambled to wake up. He let out an incoherent mutter as he rubbed his eyes and yawned, pulling his legs closer to untangle the sheets. When his limbs were freed, he folded his feet underneath him wrapped the sheet around his body like a cocoon, still mumbling under his breath.

"Would you like some coffee?" Matsukawa offered with a knowing grin, placing the tray of food on a cluttered bedside table and sitting on the edge of the bed. "The elderly get a discount."

"Go 'way. 'm not old," Hanamaki managed, yawning. His hands twisted in the folds of Matsukawa's soft shirt, drawing comfort from it.

"Ah," Matsukawa replied gleefully, fully awake and enjoying Hanamaki's morning state of sleepiness. "But you are. Happy birthday, grandpa."

Hanamaki groaned loudly and covered his face with his sheet. "Issei, no," he grouched, hunching forward and blinking. He could barely keep his eyes open. "That joke wasn't any good last night when Iwaizumi tried either. He was at least tipsy."

Matsukawa laughed and scooted forward, gathering Hanamaki into his lap and pecking his slender neck with a kiss before resting his chin on the top of Hanamaki's head. "Iwaizumi doesn't get tipsy, love. And don't worry, you're nowhere nearly wrinkly enough to join the ranks of the elderly. Yet."

"I don't have any wrinkles," Hanamaki answered, leaning forward to snag his mug of coffee before settling back into the curve of Matsukawa's broad chest, all but purring from the warmth Matsukawa radiated like a furnace. "I am youthful and full of energy. I…I.."

"Can't think in the morning?" Matsukawa finished helpfully, nuzzling .

Hanamaki yawned and sipped his coffee. "Say what you will, whippersnapper. At least I age like fine wine."

"You _are_ fine wine," Matsukawa cracked with a smile, slipping his hands beneath both Hanamaki's sheet and Matsukawa's shirt to run his fingers along the bony knobs of his spine.

Hanamaki squirmed ticklishly, nose scrunching as he laughed. "Issei, you think you're smooth but you're not."

Matsukawa pouted, lips pursed into a tight frown before dissolving into a helpless smile. "You know you love it," he teased, pulling his hands away to lean back with support.

Hanamaki smirked and peeled away from Matsukawa's lap to return his half-finished coffee to the tray. He dropped the sheet he had been clinging to onto the surface of the bed and climbed back into Matsukawa's lap, head-on, wrapping his leg's around Matsukawa's bare waist and hanging his arms loosely around his shoulders. His hands began to trail through his dark hair, gaze sleepy but bright.

"You're a really sappy dork," he commented, his fingers absentmindedly knotting into Matsukawa's hair. "Breakfast in bed? You're spoiling me."

Matsukawa grinned broadly, his hands moving to explore the curve of Hanamaki's back. He shook his head and pressed it against Hanamaki's chest, right over his heart, biting his lip. He could almost imagine the sound of Hanamaki's heart beating. "I just have to make it the best day ever, y'know? Just wait until you get your presents."

  
"Issei, no," Hanamaki laughed, pushing Matsukawa onto his back and laying down on top of him. He snuggled contently, wrapping his long arms around Matsukawa's barrel chest and heaving a sigh. "I don't need anything this year."  
  
"Yeah, well, too bad, nerd," Matsukawa answered with a smirk. "Iwaizumi's bringing the wheelchair over in a few hours and you're gonna have the best time of your life flying up and down the hallways."  
  
Hanamaki drew back, watching his friend's face. "You didn't," he said in disbelief. "A wheelchair?"  
  
"And a LifeAlert button," Matsukawa continued, nodding sagely. "In case you break a hip when we aren't around."  
  
"Damn. You've totally one-upped my gift for you last year."  
  
"Hell yeah, I did," Matsukawa snorted. "You've gotta step up your game, loser."  
  
"That's just what I want you to–" Hanamaki's snarky response was cut short by a phone's jingle, warning them of a phone call. It was lost amidst the sheets of the bed, and they scrambled to find it, flinging the sheets and pillows off before it flew into the air. Matsukawa rolled the upper half of his body off the bed, just enough to reach where it landed before he tossed it to Hanamaki.  
  
"Still got those mad volleyball skills," Hanamaki chortled as he answered it.  
  
"–wa-chan, no, I get to talk first–Ah! Makki! Iwa-chan is beating me up for the phone, but I wanted to say happy birthday first!"  
  
"Thanks, Tooru," Hanamaki said, his eyes watching as Matsukawa slowly inched himself backwards onto the bed. "Too bad you're late."  
  
"What?" The voice screeched from the phone. "Everbody knows Mattsun doesn't count!"  
  
Hanamaki raised an eyebrow and drew the phone away from his ear. "Apparently your birthday wishes don't count," he called to Matsukawa. "I expect wishes in the form of things I can count, on my desk before eight if you want full credit."  
  
"Hiro, it's almost ten."  
  
"Damn. I missed a golden opportunity to get rich quick." Hanamaki put the phone back to his ear. "Sorry, Oikawa, you're gonna have to be happy with second place. I have this wonderful mug I can lend you if you'd like?"  
  
"Fuck y-" The rest of Oikawa's insult was cut off as Iwaizumi wrestled the phone from his grasp.   
  
"Happy birthday," he greeted over the sound of Oikawa complaining bitterly. "Are you free for lunch? Tooru will pay."  
  
"NO, I WON'T, DON'T LISTEN TO HI–"  
  
"Oi, Issei," Hanamaki called, "Lunch is on Tooru."  
  
"Hell yes. Let's order the most expensive stuff on the menu."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." He could hear Oikawa groaning in the background, but it was all faked. He always treated them out generously on special occasions. It was just his way.   
  
Iwaizumi chatted for a few more minutes before allowing Oikawa to end the call. Hanamaki threw the phone back on their bed and yawned, flopping beside it, almost landing on top of Matsukawa.   
  
"We should get dressed," he pointed out as he reached for a cream puff and bit into it, squirming happily. It tasted delicious.   
  
"We could," Matsukawa agreed. " _Or_ we could spend the next two hours lounging lazily in bed and rush out the door last minute. I could feed you food by hand. Maybe mouth to mouth. Back massage. Make out session. Y'know, all that jazz."  
  
Hanamaki raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like a terrible decision. I love it. After lunch, I demand we go back to it."  
  
It was Matsukawa's turn to raise an eyebrow. "The birthday boy is feeling a bit too powerful, now, isn't he? You're demanding a lot for somebody one step closer to death."  
  
"You're finding every possible way to work in an old age joke. I deserve it."  
  
Matsukawa snickered, rising from his lazy sprawl on the bed to tackle Hanamaki in place. "As you wish," he purred into his ear, hands moving to the hem of Hanamaki's shirt and lifting it over his head. He drank in the sight beneath him– the perfect body, the hard stomach he was sitting on, the eyes that stared unwaveringly back, even the ruffled hair that stuck up at odd angles. It was all perfect. It was all his. He bit his lip to hide a lazy smile, ducking forward to trail a line of kisses from Hanamaki's ribcage to his jawline.   
  
"I love you," he whispered. "Happy birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @shironekki  
> tumblr: kaneki-coffee


End file.
